


Bitchwork

by formalizing



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bets & Wagers, Light Bondage, M/M, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: Much as Harvey likes Mike’s mouth when it’s being smart or it’s full of cock, it really looks its best parted by the spit-soaked fabric of a wide, Italian silk tie that cost more than all his skinny fashion atrocities put together.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Bitchwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doilycoffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/gifts).



> In response to an ask that included: "I just love the idea of Harvey using his expensive ties to bind Mike to the headboard..."
> 
> Originally posted [on Tumblr](https://all-these-formalities.tumblr.com/post/139642090209).

Much as Harvey likes Mike’s mouth when it’s being smart or it’s full of cock, it really looks its best parted by the spit-soaked fabric of a wide, Italian silk tie that cost more than all his skinny fashion atrocities put together.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he says, unfastening the cuffs of his shirt before rolling them up methodically. “If you can wait until I give you permission to come, I’ll let you take point on the client meeting tomorrow.”

Mike’s eyes light up, eager for any chance to impress, but at least some of what Harvey’s been trying to teach him must have gotten through, because he hesitates and mumbles what sounds like “Terms?” around his gag.

“I won’t touch your dick and I have to give you permission within the hour,” Mike makes a vaguely distressed sound, raises his tie-bound hands and bucks his hips to emphasize that he’s already hard and aching. “Fine, half an hour.”

“If I lose?” he asks, muffled and just a bit breathy because Harvey is scraping the fingers of one hand up Mike’s thigh, between his legs which are held far enough apart that Harvey can kneel on the bed between them.

“ _When_ you lose,” Harvey corrects, and Mike narrows his eyes, but the effect is ruined by the little whimper he makes as Harvey presses just one finger inside of him, where he is already stretched and wet. “You’ll spend tomorrow in the archives, sifting through the files for a case with so much bitchwork it’ll make the Bainbridge briefs look like a kid’s book.”

Mike groans as Harvey adds a second finger and reaches up to grip his chin with his free hand.

“And you’ll be wearing this tie,” he murmurs, running his thumb over the damp fabric between Mike’s teeth. “So, what do you say? Think you can be a good boy?”

Mike shivers the way he does every time Harvey calls him that, but he stubbornly tips his chin up in a ‘bring it on’ gesture anyway, and Harvey smirks.

That blue tie is really going to bring out his eyes.


End file.
